My Bella
by AccidentProneAsBella
Summary: Edwards recalls his wedding and life so far with Bella. I'm really rubbish at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**My Bella**

_**A/N: **__**This is my first story so go easy! Dedicated to the Pink Power Ranger who got me to read Twilight and who inspired a part of this story. Also to Secrets, the Pink Power Ranger's best friend, who helped me when writing this. This was inspired by my English mock paper. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much I want to!**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Those long, dark nights were always the worst. My kind don't sleep you see. During those winter months I tried to stay inside, but it is so hard to keep temptation at bay. Innocent people walking along dark alleys, blood pumping through their veins…………… They look up, startled by my beauty, my perfect physique, my pale skin, my black thirsty eyes. They realise I am no friend, their hearts beat faster; pumping that sweet blood around their body…………. I can almost hear it now. They of course try to escape, but once I am that close it never happens. I have………… hidden talents, you could say. They never escape. I try to restrain myself, but it is my nature. I can't help but feel this tremendous thirst wash over me. So alone and so weak, they beg for mercy. That is the worst part. Once I am that far I can never turn back. I cannot risk exposure. Nothing could be worse than that. Sometimes I am able to walk past. Sometimes I am almost human. The pride that I feel when I abstain is almost as good as quenching my thirst. Almost, but not quite. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be feared. _I don't want to be a monster._

I can hear thoughts, the thoughts of my victims included. I think that is why killing them repulses me. As I slowly drain their blood away, I can hear them grieving for their loved ones, for their lives……………….. I can't help but grieve with them. I can sustain myself with animal blood now, and stay away from humans - I could, until her. That she could have such an effect on me was outrageous! She was just an ordinary teenage girl, or so I thought. The day she walked into biology, the floral scent of her blood which rushed to her cheeks as she saw the only free seat – beside me. It was all I could do not to kill her then and there in front of a classroom of kids. I could not stand it, I had to get away. As soon as class was over, I rushed to see if I could transfer to another class. Any other class. I couldn't, they were all full. Then she walked into that cramped room, the wind twirled through her hair and blew her scent to me. Never before had my urge to kill been so strong. Her name is Bella, and I thought she was sent to ruin my life. I thought she would expose me and my family. I was wrong.

_I cannot live without Isabella Swan_

I have tried, believe me. To live without her I mean. Living without Bella is just not an option. I left her once, I thought I was bad for her, an unnecessary risk on her all too short life. It did not work. My leaving resulted in Bella – the most accident prone person in the world – going cliff diving (and almost drowning), befriending werewolves and almost getting eaten by an Italian clan of vampires. I, on the other hand, moped for months, tried tracking and failed miserably and tried to get the Italian clan of vampires to kill me (luckily Bella and Alice stopped me). It would have been better for her in the long run if I could have stayed away or, even better, if she had never met me. She was so fragile, so …………breakable. But not anymore. Now Bella is just like me. Now Bella is a vampire.

I did not want to make her say goodbye to her family, to her friends, to her human life. She made me change her and, if I am being honest, I quite liked the idea of existing with her forever. It made the future look a lot less bleak and, most importantly, it was what she wanted more than anything else – except for me, but she already had that. Carlisle, my 'adoptive' father, could have changed her at any time. She wanted it to be me. Bella is quite persuasive, but I wanted her to marry me first. She, reluctantly, agreed. Bella had issues with marriage. Her parents split up after marrying young, and Bella did not want to end up like that. I was going to give in and let her do things her way, but she wanted to be able to say a proper goodbye to her friends and family, and getting married seemed as good a way as any to do that.

Our wedding day did not exactly go to plan, but it was still one of the best days of my life……… well existence. It was in August, almost a year ago now. The sun was shining – a nuisance for me, my skin has a tendency to sparkle – and it was beautiful. I had to remain in the shade, constantly receiving filthy looks from Charlie, Bella's dad. He has never quite gotten used to the idea of Bella marrying so young, especially when I was the groom. He hasn't forgiven me for walking out on Bella. He remembers what a mess she was and it hurts me every time he thinks about it. I never want to be the cause of her pain again. I can still remember the day I, well we, announced our engagement to him. Bella was so terrified that she just showed him the ring while I did all of the explaining. He overreacted, a lot! Let's just say it's a good thing I'm bullet proof! Charlie threw a bowl at me, and I of course had to pretend to be hurt. When he came to his senses and remembered he was a police officer, he apologised. If I remember correctly he said a total of ten words to me between then and the wedding. They were, 'If you hurt my girl, I _**will**_ kill you. Ok?' On the day of the wedding, just before Bella arrived, he eventually came up to me and shook my hand. Then he said, with a tear in his eye, 'Look after her.' Never before had I felt so guilty. I was going to take his daughter away from him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

I remember exactly how Bella looked too. I almost stepped into the sun to run to her. She was beautiful. Alice had been very careful to guard her thoughts around me so that I wouldn't see Bella's dress before the wedding. I'm not good at being patient and it almost drove me mad not knowing. She wore an ivory corset top which had lots of sequins embedded in it. They shimmered in the sun; they were obviously for my benefit. Thin and detailed lace was over the corset top and it came up to form a sort of choker around her neck. A long silk skirt was attached to the top and it had a short train. I love her so much. The only thing that ruined it was the foul stench of her 'maid of honour'. She had told me that she was going to have a maid of honour as well as Alice, but I wasn't to know who it was. Her maid of honour was really her best man. Jacob Black! Jacob Black with that stupid grin on his face! The only consolation was that he would have to see her marry me, and not him. I almost Bella when I saw how nervous she was. Not at marrying me but at my reaction to Jacob. Alice had to stand four feet away from Jacob to stop the smell from burning her nose. Jacob is a werewolf and we smell horrible to each other, vampires and werewolves that is. Charlie walked Bella up the aisle, with Alice and Jacob close behind. As Bella got closer I almost forgot about Jacob. She was so beautiful, so ……… mesmerising. Then, during the ceremony, he had the nerve, the audacity, the cheek…….. Jacob shouted _**'I object!'**_

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction**

**Part 2**

**The Reception**

A/N: Hey fellow Stephanie Meyer fans! This is the second part of my first fanfic. I don't own any of it except for the plot which is my own creation. Just to fill you in, this is just after Jacob's 'I object' thing at Bella and Edwards wedding. Thanks to Captain A, formerly know as the Pink Power Ranger, and to Secrets for making me write this! There will be more!

Love

Dawnie!

I could not believe it! A low growl from me and Bella's terrifying glare soon shut him up and he passed it off as a joke. I was willing to let it drop, for Bella's sake, but one look at my family told me that Emmett was not. The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch, and I was surprised to see that Bella actually looked happy. Sincerely happy! Of course Alice had arranged for pink confetti to be thrown over us. As Alice had foreseen, the sun disappeared behind the clouds as my bride and I ran for the wedding car. We talked and laughed all of the way to the hotel, and we did not once mention Jacob. We arrived at the hotel and instantly knew something was wrong. People were running and shouting, pushing and shoving their way towards the exit. I could distinctly hear Alice screaming, 'Get away from my baby! Get away from my car!' I followed her screams to find Emmett and Jacob brawling, right next to Alice's yellow Porsche. Jacob was beginning to shake violently; he was about to transform into a werewolf. I longed to get Bella away but: 1) I knew she would not leave without a fuss and

2) She was the only one who could calm Jacob down.

He was volatile and dangerous but he would never hurt her. I saw fury flash across Bella's face, and I had to grab her to stop running into the middle of them. _**'Charlie is too close!'**_ she spat at me. I told her that I would take care of Charlie and Emmett if she calmed Jacob down. She reluctantly agreed and marched purposefully off towards Jacob. I heard her whisper softly, 'Calm down. You'll hurt Charlie.' I knew from his thoughts that it was not Charlie he was worried about now, and the shaking slowly subsided.

I convinced Charlie to let me sort Emmett out. I dragged Emmett back home and then brought Alice to him so she could scream some more about how they nearly crushed her car. Alice's temper was punishment enough for anyone! Bella was still outraged, but I promised I would punch both Emmett and Jacob for her later. I knew that once she came to her senses she would not let me hurt either of them, but until then I did not need her to break her hand off Jacob's face again! Especially not on our wedding day! I got Jasper to calm the guests down. That is his special talent; he can manipulate the emotions of other people. He does not trust him self around too many humans, he's the newest convert to our way of life, so he left soon after that. The rest of the wedding was perfect. Although the guests probably thought that Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and I had some sort of urinary infection, as we had to keep going to the bathroom to dispose of our food. Emmett did not come back, he was still too volatile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bella's Goodbye**

A/N: I do not own any of this except for the plot. This is just after Bella's and Edward's wedding reception and they have gone off on their honeymoon! Thanks to Captain A and toBecca for reviewing the last two parts before I posted them! Thanks for all of the other reviews!

The next day we went on our honeymoon. It was unbelievable! Two weeks of uninterrupted time with Bella. She was radiant. We were going to go to Italy, but we decided against that. Bella was still human and therefore still on the Volturi's most wanted list. We decided on a tiny island off the coast of Spain. There were only three houses on the island, one of which was the house in which Bella and I stayed. The two families occupying the other two houses had gone on holiday. We had the whole island to ourselves. Bella refused to let me wear a long sleeved top, not even once! She loved to watch my skin sparkle in the sunlight. We rarely ran out of things to talk about, but when we did we……. occupied ourselves in other ways. I was pleased to find that I did not kill Bella when granting her final human wish. It was magical! They were the most fantastic two weeks ever, but all good things must come to an end.

When we returned, Bella's mood hit an all time low. She knew what she would have to do very soon. She would have to talk to Charlie and Renee. I honestly did not know if she could say goodbye to them. I, obviously, gave her the option to back out again. She didn't have to become like me. I would have stayed with her until she died and then followed soon after. She should not have had to say goodbye. She told me not to be so stupid. "You are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not," she said. She tried to joke about it but we could all see the pain behind her smile. Jasper could not stand to be in the same room as her because he could feel her pain. I had promised never to be the cause of her sadness again. It turned out I was a liar. If Bella had never met me she would not have had to do that. She could have had a normal life with, oh I hate to say it, Mike Newton or even Jacob Black. It truly made me realise how much she loves me. I went with her, the day she told them. I never want to see my Bella like that, ever again.

I was sure she would not be able to do it and, though it very nearly broke her heart, Bella once again proved herself to be stronger than anyone I have ever known. As we walked up to the door, I saw a look of determination behind the pain in her eyes. She rang the doorbell and I offered one final time to let her back out. I asked her if she wanted some privacy but she refused. She needed me. Charlie answered the door with a perplexed look on his face, "Bella! Why didn't you just use your key?" He stood to the side as Bella mumbled something about forgetting it. Renee was in the sitting room waiting for us. Charlie offered us both drinks but we both declined. Bella started to tremble and I tightened my hold around her waist, and supported most of her weight. She smiled appreciatively and got on with it. "I asked you both here to give you some news" she stated, and then added quickly "don't worry, I'm not pregnant!" Relief washed over both her parents. Bella took a deep breath, glanced up at me and continued. "As you both know, I'm going to college in Alaska with Edward. Well, um, after that we are going to move. I can't tell you where we are going, and we won't be coming back."

I could see that she was weakening and I could hear the anger swelling up in Charlie. In his thoughts he was shouting, "This is all his fault!" I was not going to lie to him or myself. It was my fault. _**I**_was taking his daughter away. Renee was hurt more than anything else and when I heard why, I thought it would break Bella. Renee looked up at Bella with tearful eyes and said, "But sweetheart you can't go. I'm pregnant. The look of pain on Bella's face actually hurt me. I could not stand to see her so upset. Charlie looked almost as hurt. I knew from his thoughts that he still loved Renee very much. He stormed out of the room, glaring at me as he passed. I could feel Bella collapse against me. She just didn't have enough strength left in her to cope with this. Her mother sat there, looking so lost and helpless. Renee had always relied on Bella far too much. This seemed to give Bella some extra strength. She walked over to her mother and put an arm around her. Renee fell to pieces. She begged Bella to stay. Bella, obviously used to this, hugged her and said she was sorry but it was something we had to do. She stood up, kissed her mother on the forehead and said, "I love you Mom. Don't you ever forget that!" Bella walked over to me. "Can we at least stay in touch?" she whispered with so much pain in her voice. Bella turned to her and said, "I'm not sure Mom. I will only be able to keep in contact through email, and you will always want more than I can give." Bella kissed her one last time and walked outside to wait for me. I walked over to Renee, crouched down and whispered, "Give her a week. Send her one email promising never to ask for more contact. Bella loves you more than you know. She will write back, I'll make sure of it." I kissed her swiftly on the cheek and walked out to join Bella. Then it was onto Charlie.


End file.
